Meet Diego!
Meet Diego is the 2nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego (debut) *Baby Jaguar (debut) *Rocket Star (debut) *Baby Bear (debut) *Jaguar Family (debut) Summary Dora introduces her cousin, Diego, to the viewers for the very first time. For the first mission, Dora and Diego must save a baby jaguar from a waterfall. Recap Dora & Boots visit an animal rescue center. It was a place where people rescue animals that got hurt, sick or lost and help them feel better. Suddenly, a growling sound was heard. Dora saw that Baby Bear is about to fall out of the tree. Baby Bear got scared but then a boy swings on a vine. The branch breaks which caused Dora & Boots to gasp. But then, he catches Baby Bear which caused Dora & Boots to cheer. Boots wanted to know who saved Baby Bear. Dora explained that it was her cousin Diego. Dora also explained that her cousin Diego helps his parents run the animal rescue center. Diego not only can rescue animals, he can also mimic the animal's sound. Boots thought that was cool and that he wanted to meet Diego. Dora introduced Diego to her best friend Boots. Boots wondered if Baby Bear was OK. Diego said that Baby Bear was still scared and upset. He was trying to calm down Baby Bear by growling softly. Dora, Boots and Diego calmed down Baby Bear by going "rarr, rarr, rarr". In no time, Baby Bear smiled, and Diego puts him down. Boots pats Baby Bear's head. Then, he walks away growling happily. All of a sudden, Dora, Boots and Diego heard a "meow meow" sound. It was kind of cat. Diego said that it was a jaguar. Diego realized that it sounded like a baby jaguar. Diego looks at a special animal computer called a Field Journal which has lots of different animals and what they look like, what they eat, where they live and what they do. When Diego found the baby jaguar using a touch screen pen, he noticed that the baby jaguar was standing on a rock on the edge of a waterfall. Dora, Boots and Diego have to get to the waterfall to help the baby jaguar. But they didn't know where the waterfall is. They ask Map and before he can tell them how to get to the waterfall, he asks the viewer if they can spot the baby jaguar. Map saw him and was at the waterfall. Map said that Dora, Boots and Diego have to go through the rain forest, past the big cave to get to the waterfall and save the baby jaguar. Map mentions that there will be some star catching. Dora, Boots and Diego started making their way to the waterfall. For fun, they moved like monkeys by swinging on the vines. They also moved like birds by flapping their arms and they moved like tapirs by stomping their feet. After moving like animals, Dora, Boots and Diego entered the rain forest. Along the way, there was a zip cord. But they had to find a way to get up to the zip cord. Wind blows some really tall grass to the side. A red ladder appears but the ladder was missing some rungs which are like ladder steps. Dora, Boots and Diego counted how many rungs were missing. They counted in Spanish and found out there were 6 missing rungs. A blue cursor finds 6 rungs and they get put into place. Boots climbed up the ladder first followed by Dora and Diego climbed up the ladder last. After climbing up to the top, the baby jaguar meows for help. Diego calls back telling them they were coming. Dora, Boots and Diego each grabbed a zip line handle and zipped through the rain forest. As they were zipping through the rain forest, a big monkey was sitting on the cord. Diego said that it was a howler monkey and called out to it to warn him. He said "hoo hoo". The howler monkey grabs a vine and swings out of the way. Then Boots noticed that the cord was breaking. Diego thought that if they asked for a snake, it would hold the cord in place. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to a snake by going "hiss hiss". The snake pokes it's head out and they called out to it again. The snake saw that the cord was breaking and held it in place. They zipped passed the snake's body. Boots thanked him. After that, stars were heard. Dora, Boots and Diego make it to the other side. Dora, Boots and Diego started catching stars. There was an explorer star who was grey, had red stripes and had rocket jets on the bottom. It was named Rocket Star. Dora, Boots and Diego caught all the stars and put them in the star pocket. Then, Dora and Diego slid down the pole while Boots spins round and round while sliding down the pole. After going through the rain forest, Dora, Boots and Diego moved like animals in the same way. They swung on the vines like monkeys, flapped their arms like birds and stamped their feet like tapirs. Boots hops onto Diego's back. Dora, Boots and Diego make it to a big cave. Boots wanted to know if there were any bears in the cave. Suddenly there was a white bear. Dora, Boots and Diego hide behind the bushes. Diego wanted to make sure that it was really a polar bear. He checks his field journal. Boots thought it was cool. There were 4 different types of bears. They wanted to find the polar bear. Sure enough, they found what the polar bear looks like. Diego asks the viewer if polar bears live where it's hot or where it's cold. Polar bears live where it's cold. But, there was lots of sunshine and polar bears don't live in really hot places. Dora, Boots and Diego figured out that it wasn't a real polar bear. An orange tail was seen. It was Swiper the fox dressed as a polar bear. Diego has never stopped Swiper before so Dora & Boots taught him how. They said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper runs away. After passing the big cave, Dora, Boots and Diego had to find the waterfall. Boots couldn't see it because it was too far away. Diego thought they can find the waterfall using the spotting scope which acts like a little telescope. Sure enough, they found the waterfall and they also saw the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego had to get to the waterfall fast. They used water skis and put on life jackets. Then they realized who was gonna pull them down the river to the waterfall. Diego suggested that they call a dolphin. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to one by saying "click-click". Dora, Boots and Diego called out again by going "click-click, click-click". Sure enough, a dolphin came. Diego said it was an amazon river dolphin. Diego talks to the dolphin and asks if they'll pull them across the river to the waterfall. The amazon river dolphin would be glad to but they need a rope. Dora had some rope in Backpack. After getting the rope, the rope gets stuck. The viewer put its hands out and pulled the rope free. Dora catches the rope and throws it to the amazon river dolphin. Dora, Boots and Diego had to hang on to the rope because the amazon river dolphin is going to swim very fast across the river. And soon, they were water skiing. Diego notices that there's gonna be some big waves. Boots goes "ooh-ooh ahh-ahh". The amazon river dolphin jumps over the waves. Dora, Boots and Diego bounced on and over the waves. After bouncing on the waves, they still had to go faster. Suddenly, Rocket Star shoots out of the star pocket and gives them more boost of speed. After going very fast on the river, when Dora, Boots and Diego got to the waterfall, Baby Jaguar meows angrily again. They saw him being at the edge of the waterfall and he meows angrily again. A wave pushes the baby jaguar over and he hangs on by his itty bitty paws. Diego had an idea. He said he knows some big birds that can help them which are condors. Diego thought that the condors can fly all the way up to the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to the condors by saying "errr errr". Dora & Boots rode on one condor while Diego rides solo on another condor. And by working together, the condors flew up high. The baby jaguar loses his grip on the rock and starts to fall but the condors managed to catch the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego thanked the condors for catching the baby jaguar and the condors flew away. The baby jaguar meows to tell that he wants his mommy. Dora, Boots and Diego called out by saying: "meow meow". Sure enough, Mama Jaguar, Sister Jaguar & Brother Jaguar came along. Diego lets the baby jaguar go. The jaguar family were so happy and now they're back together. And that's how Boots met Dora's cousin, Diego and how Diego went on his first adventure with Dora & Boots to rescue a baby jaguar from a giant waterfall. Song *''Move Like The Animals Do'' Places in episode #Rainforest #Big Cave #Waterfall Trivia *Dora's cousin appears for the first time on this episode and got to meet Dora's friend, Boots. *Diego got to learn how to stop Swiper. *Diego tells everyone what his favorite part was. *This is the 55th episode of the show. *Footage from this episode was used in Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: Unnecessary Censoring on Jimmy Kimmel - YouTube. *Kideo made this episode as a personalized adventure, "Dora, Diego and Me!". Gallery scared little guy.png MV5BMjAyMTUzODMwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjA1NzM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Explorer Star Rocket Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes